Fairytales
by BikerChick101
Summary: Serena van der Woodsen's life is a mess until a dark haired baby boy who's impecibly dressed finds her ; NS super long 1 shot Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters I used.


"Serena! Orders up."

Serena Humphrey, no, van der Woodsen, sighed as she rolled her neck and went up to the counter to pick up the order. It was another long day at the diner she worked at in New York, it was a small place, popular with the working class who wanted to grab lunch or just coffee but couldn't afford the high prices of the restaurants lining the streets of the Upper East Side, and students who needed a place to work through their assignments with a constant flow of coffee.

Serena smiled at the couple as she handed them their milkshakes and fries to share. Ah to be young and in love she thought as she walked back to the counter, it wasn't as if she was old, she was 23, divorced and miserable. She married way too young and fought way too hard to prove that they were meant to be, when even her husband didn't believe it was all that worth it. Now she lived alone in an apartment that was barely large enough for her and her brother who visited when he wasn't at college, paying bills she could only just afford and dreaming of a life where she didn't have to worry about money.

Serena was pulled out of her midday musings by someone tugging at her skirt, she looked down to find an impeccably dressed, black haired toddler giving her the biggest smile and waving a teddybear up at her.

"Hi," she said reaching down to pick him and hold him on her hip, he made a couple of cooing noises and poked her nose before comfortably leaning his head in the crook of her neck. "What's your name?" she asked looking around for the little boys parents.

"Henry," someone called and the child picked his head up and looked around for the owner of the voice, Serena looked up as well to see the most beautiful blond haired man in a suit running panicked into the diner. He caught sight of her and let out the biggest sigh of relief when his eyes landed on the child in her arms. "Kid, when did you get so fast?"

"He's friendly," Serena said and the man smiled and nodded holding his hands out for the child who basically jumped into his arms with all the trust a baby could have.

"Too friendly and too fast, just because you can walk now doesn't mean you can run away from me," he told the boy who giggled as the man checked him to make sure he was ok. "Thank you for finding him, his mother would have me killed if something had to happen to him."

"He actually found me," Serena said with a smile as she looked into his eyes, clearing her throat and shaking her head when she realised she had been staring for too long. "Quite a charmer you have there."

"Wait until Blair hears that," the man laughed, hugging the child tightly to his chest. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Nate, and this is Henry."

"Serena!" someone called from the kitchen.

"That's my name," she said smiling tightly. "It was nice meeting you both."

Serena walked away quickly going into the kitchen and getting the next tray waiting for her. "That was quite a catch you had there," her friend Abby said in her southern drawl, coming to stand next to her once she had finished handing the next lot of customers their meals. "Baby blue eyes, dark blond hair, expensive suit and good with kids."

"He lost his kid," Serena deadpanned, taking a cloth and wiping down an empty table. "And I would consider the guy a catch only if he weren't married with a baby."

"Maybe he isn't married, they just have the baby," Abby said knocking Serena's hip with her own. "But he wouldn't have told you that because you still have that thing on your finger."

Serena glared at the back of her friends head as she walked away, sighing she looked down at her left hand and the wedding ring firmly on her ring finger. Her divorce went through only 3 weeks ago so she was officially divorced, she just couldn't bring herself to remove the one thing that reminded her of a time when she and Dan were happy and they had their lives planned out and she could see everything turning out perfect.

Serena went through the rest of the day without much thought for the baby boy who found her or his father, who she didnt mind staring at for as he would allow, until they were cleaning up and right there under the counter where Henry found her was his teddy bear. Serena couldnt remember when it had fallen out of his hands but she was too distracted by blue eyes to have noticed.

"Cute," Abby said as she walked past with a tray of cutlery. "Oh is that the hot guys teddy?"

"It's his son's," Serena said laughing at her friend.

"Keep it under the counter, I'll make sure to tell the others that if he comes looking for it, to call you immediately," she said smirking when Serena rolled her eyes.

"Just tell them where it is if he does come looking for it but I doubt it, they could just buy a new one," Serena said, she saw the clothes they were wearing and the way they held themselves, the man was rich. She couldnt even guess why he was in this part of town but she highly doubted that they would be back anytime soon, especially not for a teddy bear.

"With the way he was making eyes at you, he'll be back," Abby said stretching her arms up in the air before grabbing her handbag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Serena said her goodbyes to whoever was left at the diner and got onto the bus so she could get home to her little place on the lower east side. Once she was home she collapsed on the couch face first and groaned. Is this really what her life has come to?

"Erik," she said almost crying when she answered her phone and heard her little brothers voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Erik said, he was across the country attending university on a full scholarship, which meant that for the next 4 years Serena didn't have to worry about her brothers comfort at all, she was so proud of him. "How's everything at home."

"Same as always," Serena said sighing as she looked around her little one bedroom place. "Its lonely without you here, I can't wait for you to get back here next week."

"About that," Erik said and Serena's heart almost stopped. She only got to see her brother during his vacations, she knew that he had 2 weeks coming up and she couldnt wait to have him home, it was all she could think about since her divorce went through to keep her from losing her mind. "Some of the guys here were talking about doing a road trip and I was wondering if you would be ok with me going with them?"

"Yeah... yeah, of course thats ok," Serena said squeezing her eyes shut to stop her tears from flowing, she really wanted to see him but she also knew that Erik was always the loner kid in school and now that he had friends he didnt want to miss out on any of those experiences. "Do you need anything from home? Do you have enough money?"

"Don't worry I have everything, I just need to pay for food and some of the gas so I think my savings would be enough," he told her and Serena nodded and bit down on her lip, her baby brother was all grown up. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'm sure, i'll just pick up a few more shifts at the diner to keep myself busy," Serena told him. "You better enjoy yourself and take pictures, I want to see the places you're visiting."

"Don't overwork yourself," Erik said sounding worried and Serena smiled, he always managed to worry about her when he was supposed to be worrying about himself. "I'm sorry again S, I love you."

"I love you too, now go tell your friends you're going with them, I'll talk to you soon," Serena waiting until he said goodbye and cut the call before letting all the emotions that have been bubbling in her chest out.

* * *

Serena woke to the sun stinging her eyes and swore when she saw the time, she got ready for work quickly and got hair and make up done in the bus on the way to the diner.

"You look ... ravishing," Abby said when Serena raced into the diner. "Come here, let me fix your hair, bad night?"

"Bad life," Serena said making sure her eyes didnt look puffy and her clothes were presentable as Abby tied her hair in a manageable bun. "Thank you."

"What happened? Did Dan the Douche come over," Abby asked leaning against the counter as they watched one of the other employees open the doors.

"Please don't call him that," Serena said and Abby shrugged, she would call him whatever she wanted. "No, Erik called to tell me he wasnt coming home for his vacation and it was just too much."

"Oh," Abby said drawing out the word as she put her arm around Serena. "Hey, you took it off."

"What?" Serena asked confused, checking herself in the mirror one last time as the first customers of the day started trickling in for breakfast.

"Your wedding ring," Abby pointed out, staring at Serena's bare fingers.

"Oh, well ... It used to offer comfort," Serena said staring at her finger as well. "But yesterday all it did was scratch me while I wiped my tears."

"Well that's one way to convince you to take it off," Abby laughed before leaving Serena to serve the customers in her section.

It ended up being a busy enough day that Serena didnt have time to think about her lonely existence, by the time the last customers where filing out after the afternoon rush she was ready to go home and fall right to sleep.

"Catch alert, catch alert," Abby whispered forcefully as she floated past with her trays. Before Serena could even ask her friend what she was going on about she was confronted with the strikingly blue eyes from the day before.

"Hi," blue eyes said smiling gently at her blank face. "I'm Nate, do you remember me? You found Henry for me yesterday, or well he found you."

"No, no I remember, just ... what are you doing here?" Serena asked, he looked too expensive to be in the diner, too important to be talking to her. She wasnt the only one who thought so, the customers and other employees were staring as well.

"Henry lost his teddy bear so I was hoping maybe it was here," he told her. "I looked everywhere else and it was either the diner or the street but I don't have any hope for it still being somewhere outside."

"Is this what you're looking for?" Abby said coming up from behind Serena and handing her the teddy bear. "No ring?"

"Sorry?" Nate asked paying more attention to the teddy bear Serena was holding then the person that handed it to her. Abby nodded to his left hand and Nate took it off the counter and nodded. "Oh, not married."

"Interesting," Abby said brushing Serena as she walked past and disappeared into the back.

"Ignore her," Serena said blushing furiously. "She's just too inquisitive for her own good."

"It's ok," Nate said with a laugh, holding his hand out for the teddy bear. "His parents are going to be so happy when I give this to them, I got angry phonecalls last night when he couldnt sleep without his bear, I didnt tell them what happened so they just think I have it with me and I was too busy to go see them today."

"He's not your son," Serena asked raising an eyebrow, she didnt really take much else out of his rant and this childless, ringless man was staring at the teddybear with so much relief on his face that she barely thought he was talking to her.

"Well, he's my Godson," he said chuckling. "So I get to do all the fun stuff with him, I leave the tantrums and the parenting to my best friends."

"Oh," Serena said at a loss for words, Abby was going to love this.

"Yeah, I should get going," he said thanking her again for keeping the toy. "Do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" he asked after a second of silence and Serena's mouth dropped open.

"I ... no ... sorry, I just got out of a pretty serious relationship, I can't," she finished off lamely and looked away when she saw his face drop.

"Ok, well, have a good night," he said waving to Abby who was close by and walking out of the diner.

"Idiot," Abby said coming to stand next to her and sigh dreamily. "If a guy like that asked me out I would drop Rodger and run into his arms so fast you would see smoke."

"I can't," Serena repeated softly, hugging her arms to her body and staring at the open door Nate just walked out of, and just like that she knew this was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

"In the eyes of the law, shouldn't Dan be paying you money?" Abby asked looking over Serena's shoulders at the bill in her hands.

"Alimony," Serena said clearing her throat and putting the page away, she didn't know why, because Abby knew all her problems anyway. "We chose not to even fight on that section of the divorce, Dan's not exactly earning any more than I am and he's still trying to get through college."

"If he hurt me like that I would have made the bastard pay," she said and Serena smiled gently at her friend, she knew Abby meant well, she was there as Serena's support since she started at the diner and had her back through the entire divorce process for which Serena would always be grateful but sometimes Abby didn't realize that while Serena knew their relationship falling apart was inevitable she also still loved Dan and never wanted to hear him spoken about in a bad light.

"It's fine Abby, we came out of it with the same things we went in with," Serena sighed. "I'll be fine, Erik is fine so I'll be fine."

"That's a lot of 'fine's in one sentence," Abby said, her eyes brightening as she looked at something just past Serena. "He's back, and he's sitting down in your section, go go go!"

"Huh," Serena barely replied when she was all but pushed to her section of the restaurant, she caught sight of dark blond hair and clenched her jaw irritably, didn't she already turn this guy down.

Serena opened her mouth to start her usual customer greeting when he held up a hand to stop her. "Hello Serena," he said grinning at her, her tummy twisted with irrational anger.

"Nate," she said, throwing professionalism out the window and glaring at him. "When I said no to drinks yesterday I meant it."

"I know, I'm just here for breakfast, it looks nice," he said tilting his head to the menu with the special on it.

"You don't strike me as someone who would enjoy the food here, so why don't you go to your Upper East Side restaurant and hit on a waitress there who wants a sugar daddy," she hissed, putting her notepad back in her apron, she was having a bad enough morning without him patronizing her.

"You're reading it all wrong," he told her. "I'm here to try out the food that is so well out of my league and stare at the pretty waitress I havent been able to stop thinking about since she found my Godson."

"He found me and I'm sure there are many waitresses that would love to hear that, I am just not one of them," she said pulling out her notepad and scribbling down the special he pointed to. "I'll get you your food."

"Stop being rude," Abby whispered forcefully after Serena placed the order.

"I'm not, he's the one waltzing back in here after I said no yesterday, just because he's probably used to getting everything he wants doesnt mean that I have to humor him and be one of them."

"Do you want me to take over his table?" Abby asked after Serena finished her rant.

"Please," Serena said angrily, pressing her notepad into her friends chest and walking away, she needed a break, they could manage without her.

* * *

Nate didn't let that stop him much to Serena's frustration and Abby's glee, he came in every morning, sat in her section, ordered the same thing and tipped her like she wished all customers would tip. As much as she could feel her defenses falling in the little conversations they had while she was serving him she always tried to come of as nonchalant toward him and in her conversations about him to Abby, but she felt her heart flutter a little every time she saw him sitting at the table grinning at her.

"You know, just because you tip me well doesn't mean I'm going to go out with you," Serena told him looking down at the money on the table.

"What if this is just how I tip," Nate said cocking an eyebrow up and Serena frowned. "As much as I would like to go out with you, I'm having just as much fun watching you glare at me after you realize you like talking to me."

Serena glared at him and clenched her jaw, looking away when she realized what she did. "I'll see you tomorrow Nate."

The next day Serena arrived at work intent on telling Nate that no matter how much he wanted to take her out she wasn't ready and she wasn't going to be for a very long time so he should just forget about it and go back home and live his life with some other perfect looking person.

She waited until lunch time before she realized he wasn't coming to the diner during her shift that day. "What's wrong?" Abby asked filling up salt shakers as Serena bit on her nails. "Oh, lover boy hasn't shown up today."

"Shut up, I was planning on telling him to stay away, maybe he finally got the hint," Serena said still staring at the door. "Saved me the trouble of me saying that to his face."

"Ah ha," Abby said amused. "And you're staring at the door, waiting for him to come in so you can tell him to take a hike? Oh my dear friend, stopping fooling yourself."

She was gone before Serena could defend herself and Serena groaned and rubbed her cheeks, who was she kidding, he was gorgeous, she wanted him, Dan already moved on, why was she still holding on? What if she had missed her chance? Those thoughts followed her home and back to work the next day.

"Do you want me to find out where he works so you can take breakfast to him?" Abby asked the next morning as they served their breakfast customers. "Because you staring longingly at the door is going to drive me crazy."

"You're already crazy," Serena said turning away from the door and sighing. "Besides I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Right, well there's a blond guy named Nate in your section," Abby said giggling at Serena's excited expression as she turned to find him sitting in his regular booth. "Tell me again how you weren't waiting for anyone."

"Shush," Serena growled and walked slowly up to Nate smiling. "Good Morning."

"It is, isnt it," he said glancing at the clear skies outside. "Miss me yesterday?"

"You weren't here?" Serena asked coyly. "I didnt even notice."

"Sure you didnt," he said knowingly and Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll have the usual."

"Coming up," Serena said smiling as she wrote down his order and handed it to the cook. "How's Henry?" Serena asked when she returned with his food.

"He's ok," Nate said, a little shocked that she was actually the one making conversation. "Hasn't run into the arms of any other beautiful women since he found you," Nate said and Serena blushed even though that was ridiculously cheesy.

"I'm sure you say that to all the woman you use your Godson to hit on," Serena said and Nate laughed.

"I would never use him for any devious means," Nate smirked. "If you're interested, I'm taking him to the park just up the road here later, what time do you get off from work?"

"Two," Serena said, she couldn't believe she was considering this.

"Perfect, we'll be there until 5," he said and Serena furrowed her brows. "You would think thats a long time but Henry doesnt run out of energy easily."

"I think I just agreed to a date of some sort," Serena said to Abby who squealed as quietly as she could without scaring the customers in front of her. Serena was busy when Nate left, she returned to his table to find enough money to cover his bill and his business card with a reminder of where to meet him later that day.

"So now you're going on a date with the fancy lawyer," Abby teased as she plucked the card out of Serena's hand, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Why are you so excited about all of this?" Serena said rolling her eyes but smiling as well because she her heart was starting to flutter at the thought of meeting her favorite blue eyed customer.

"Because, you deserve good things, you deserve to be taken to out to pretty places and dress up in fancy dresses and be spoiled by the ridiculously hot lawyer named, Nathaniel Archibald, who looks at you like you're his favorite piece of art," she said clutching the card to her chest and looking up dreamily while Serena rolled her eyes.

"Give me that," she said grabbing the card from her friend and stuffing it in her bag, fluffing her hair and taking a breath when Abby gave her a thumbs up. "It's just the park to help babysit his Godson, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me tonight, I want details," she screamed and Serena laughed and shook her head, thankfully their boss was a very relaxed person, as long as the customers were happy, the staff could get away with acting like Abby did.

It took Serena 20 minutes to finally make it to the park, she finished work a little later than usual so it was after 3 by the time she got to the play area where she could hear screaming children and see parents clamouring after their daredevil little ones. Serena took a moment to wonder if she could have been one of those parents had she and Dan tried a little harder, in the 5 years they spent being married, a child wasn't even a thought to either of them, they were young, they were broke and they were content without them, at least that's what Serena told herself.

It took a while for her to find Nate, he was standing next to the sandbox, arms crossed over his chest, laughing at his dark haired Godson as he filled his bucket with sand and then poured it over his head, completely oblivious to the women staring lustfully at him and gossiping. "I don't think this is what his parents had in mind when they asked you to babysit," Serena said walking up to him and Nate looked surprised to see her.

"He'll be fine, I just got to dust him off before he goes home and make sure none of that gets into his eyes or his mouth," he said laughing. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, when you mentioned Henry was going to be here I couldn't say no," Serena said walking up to the baby in question who was staring up at her with dark eyes as if remembering who she was. "Hi, buddy."

"Hi," Henry grinned shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair and then started digging around again. Serena stood up again and let Nate lead her to a bench close by which had all of Henry's things and coffee for both of them.

"You were so certain I would come," she asked raising an eyebrow as she took her cup.

"I was hoping," he said almost shyly. "If you didnt come then I'd have another cup of coffee to help me deal with the little monster, even if it were cold."

"He doesnt look like he takes much work," Serena said warming her hands with the warm coffee and watching the child entertain himself in the sand.

"He doesnt, he's been an easy little boy to babysit, but sometimes he likes to scream," Nate said shuddering as if remembering something unpleasant. "He gets that from his mother."

"Is he their only child?" Serena asked.

"He is, for now, Blair wants a girl, and she will make sure she gets one," Nate said chuckling at what was most likely an inside joke. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother, he's about 4 years younger than me," Serena said staring wistfully at little Henry and remembering a simpler time when Erik was that age. "He's in university, making something of his life, he's going to change the world one day."

"He sounds amazing," Nate said watching the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke about her little brother. They spoke for a while longer, Henry giving them both something to focus on anytime conversation lagged or either felt like they needed to look away from the other until Nate saw Henry's eyes droop and figured it was time to leave. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"What about Henry," Serena asked, glancing at the time and widening her eyes, it was almost 5.

"I'm sure he'll still be here when we get back," Nate said and Serena narrowed her eyes at him until he started to laugh. "A walk usually puts him to sleep, Blair will wake him later."

"Will he come to me?" Serena wondered and Nate gestured for her to go to the boy and get him. "Hi, remember me," Serena asked when she knelt down next to him. Henry smiled and reached out a sandy hand to touch her face. "We need to clean that up," Serena said looking around to find Nate already there with baby wipes to get the sand of his hands and help her dust him off until he was passable. "Your friends are going to notice the sand."

"They'll just be happy he's asleep," Nate said. "They'll scold me when I'm already gone and by then I can put the phone on mute till she's done, you can pick him up, he won't fuss as long as long as he knows I'm near by."

"Is that how you lost him the last time?" Serena asked picking up the toddler, her heart warming as he laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled up to her like she was an old friend.

"No, he wanted to walk so I let him walk, then he decided to throw his toys and he let go of my hand for a second so I could pick it up and he was gone," Nate said watching his Godson drift off as they walked. "I'm just glad he walked into the diner and not onto the street."

"I bet you'll never take your eyes off him again," Serena said rubbing her hand down the baby's back.

"Next time he decides he wants to walk I'm putting a leash on him," Nate muttered and Serena laughed. "He's out, I should get him home, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, its still pretty early, I need to get some shopping done as well," Serena said with a tight smile, her house wasnt something she wanted him to see, ever.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked taking Henry from Serena and settling him against his chest and Serena nodded, knowing that if he didnt need to get Henry home he would have probably accompanied her. "Well you have my number, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, I'll see you for breakfast."

Nate leaned down and pecked her on the cheek and Serena's face turned a bright shade of red as she waved at the blue eyed boy who had wormed his way into her life. Abby was going to have a field day.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Nate showed up at the diner every morning or if Serena had a later shift he was there for a late lunch, their conversations got longer until eventually he convinced her to go out with him on a proper date, to an Upper East Side restaurant which had Serena more panicked than the day she got married. She put on her best dress, had Abby do her hair and make-up, and attempted to calm herself down when she realized she was going to sweat through everything.

"I don't understand why you're so nervous," Abby said stirring her coffee as Serena watched out the window for her taxi. She insisted she meet Nate there, she didnt want him anywhere near her apartment. "The guy looks like he'll follow you to the sun if you asked him too, just calm down."

"You're not helping, now it feels like he has this high opinion of me and I have to live up to it, what if I mess up that illusion," Serena said panicking even more until Abby came and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, he's seen you working at the diner with messed up hair and sauce on your cheeks, snapping at him because you've had a bad day and he still wants to go out on a date with you," she said smiling gently at her nervous friend. "If that's not enough to scare him away, nothing you say tonight will."

"He doesn't know about Dan," Serena said quietly, looking down at her bare fingers.

"Serena, you have baggage, I'm sure mister perfect has his own baggage that he wouldnt want you finding out about either," Abby said. "Just relax, and enjoy being a fancy Upper East Side lady for one night."

The taxi hooted outside and Serena took a breath, "Wish me luck," she told Abby before racing to the car and hoping the short drive will calm her beating heart.

Serena arrived at the restaurant and just stared at the place amazed, she was sure one meal there was her rent for 2 months, the door was opened and Nate stood there with a blinding smile on his face as he offered her his hand. He looked gorgeous in his dark grey suit with his hair slicked back. "Hi," she said almost in a whisper.

"Hi," he replied tucking her hand in the crook of his arm and leading her into the restaurant. "You look breathtaking."

Serena blushed all the way to the table and half way through their main meal, when conversation started touching on her 'baggage' as Abby liked to call it.

"Why do you keep touching your ring finger?" Nate asked sipping on his whiskey and Serena stopped, it was a nervous habit of hers, spinning her rings whenever she and Dan had a fight and she was fighting to stay calm. "I know you had a wedding ring on the day you found Henry."

"He found me," Serena said weakly and Nate laughed but nodded for her to carry on and she realized that the warm look on his face made her want to tell him her secrets. "I was married."

"For how long?" Nate asked when it didnt look like she was going to offer up anymore information.

"Five years," she said with a nervous smile as Nate's eyebrow rose. "I married my high school sweetheart the month after we graduated from high school, we were happy for a while but neither of us were ready for it, we didn't handle being married very well but we tried for a while and then we were just married in name only, we didn't live together, we only saw each other when our friends had get-togethers, he became a stranger, and then about 2 years ago he met someone, or re-met someone, they have been together ever since and I am now a divorcee."

It took a long time for Nate to say anything and Serena bit down on her lip and looked away from him, wondering if he were going to think that she would get boring to him after a year and if he should just end whatever they had going right now before it got more serious. "He's an idiot," Nate finally said and Serena looked up at him with wide eyes. "For letting you go that easily, he's an idiot."

"Maybe I'm just easy to leave," Serena said softly knowing that Nate caught that.

"Dessert?" Nate asked and Serena smiled happy for the interruption, she knew he'd ask her about that, but tonight was not that night.

"Yes, please," she said relieved, the rest of the night was filled with easy chatter, Nate paid the bill at the end and Serena laughed to herself because he really did tip well. He led her out to the waiting cab, he gave her a hug and told her he was going to be out of town for a few days but if she needed anything at all she just had to give him a call. Serena thanked him and hugged him and blushed scarlet red when he kissed her chastely before closing the door and sending her cab off.

Serena sighed and smiled the entire way back to her little apartment, she threw herself on her bed and giggled at her sore cheeks from smiling so much. She had never been treated like such a lady before, her dates with Dan were sweet but they were always rushed, Dan always had somewhere to be, even when they were young and just starting off, but Nate ... Nate was attentive and sweet and relaxed and he listened to everything she said and asked questions and even if he noticed a little too much, he still noticed and Serena realized something that she was certain would never happen to her again, she was falling in love.

* * *

"You're happy," Abby said the next day when Serena floated into the diner with a dreamy smile on her face. "I take it the date went well?"

"It did," Serena said twirling her hair and saying nothing else.

"Where's lover boy today?" Abby asked and Serena sighed a little disappointingly, her good mood evaporating for a moment.

"He's out of town for the week," Serena said frowning slightly.

"So is he going to phone you while he's out of town?" Abby asked and then gasped at Serena's face. "You didnt give him your number, you idiot."

"We were having a good time, I forgot," Serena said and Abby glared. "I have his number."

"Send him a message, now," Abby instructed. "No waiting or you'll forget again."

"What if that makes me come off as desperate?" Serena asked already knowing that Nate would not find her desperate.

"You're being an idiot, message him or I will," Abby said grabbing the phone.

"Fine, stop being so pushy," she said taking her phone back. "What do I even say?"

"Well since he doesnt have your number and will be really confused if a random number suddenly said 'Hey sexy'," Abby said and Serena rolled her eyes. "You should go with the classic, 'Hi it's Serena, I miss you so much, my mornings are empty without your beautiful face staring at me when I serve you breakfast'."

"Go serve your customers," Serena said pushing her friend away to stop her over exaggerated monologue from continuing, but smiling because she knew her life would be so boring without Abby's ridiculous banter.

Serena bit her lip as she stared at her phone for a moment and send Nate a quick text message to say hi, and let him know that that was her number. She didn't expect a reply almost immediately and Serena had to stop herself from smiling to loud to draw any more attention. They texted the rest of the day, stopping only when Serena had to attend to customers or Nate had meetings, which thankfully were short.

"You know they're pretty relaxed on the rules here but if you keep texting during work they're going to get annoyed," Abby told her during one of their breaks.

"You were the one who wanted me to text him," Serena muttered and Abby laughed, but Serena knew she was right, the were texting alot.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted you're finally getting some sort of action in the romance department but just not at the expense of your job," she warned and Serena sighed, why did Abby have to be right all the time. "Lighten up kiddo, when you get home you can sext him all you want," Serena didn't even say anything, she just glared.

* * *

The rest of the week was long, even with their constant texting, Serena couldn't wait to see Nate, he had a way of making all her troubles melt away. Between her brother being away for so long, all her bills piling up and Dan's upcoming wedding, which she was invited to, she needed him to just be around to make her feel happy.

"I can't believe Dan the douche is getting married again, to that girl and he invited you to watch it," Abby said glaring at the wedding invitation as Serena chewed on her thumb nail. "It's not as if cheating on you with her wasnt enough, now you have to see their wedding."

"If I don't go then it will seem like I'm not happy for him, everyone in our circle knows that we ended things on the best terms for our situation and so if I don't go it will seem like that was a lie," Serena said watching one of the other waiter's as he led in his customers. "But if I go then they will pity me and try to make me feel better, which will only make me feel worse."

"Or you could go with Mr Archibald," Abby said with a huge smile on her face and Serena raised an eyebrow because why would she torture Nate by taking him to her ex husbands wedding, they were definitely not serious enough for that. "Don't look at me like that, you guys have been dating for how long now?"

"We went on 2 dates Ab," Serena said.

"He's only had eyes for you since that baby found you and you might have only officially been on 2 dates but I watch you when you serve him, everyday he's been in here has been a date," she said and Serena shook her head. "You know it's true."

"Whatever, there's still 4 months before this thing happens, maybe Nate will get bored by then and I'll have to take you along to save me," Serena said stuffing the invitation into her apron. "Do you know that none of our friends have bothered to check up on me since the divorce went through? It's like they were only friends with me because I was with him."

"Don't worry, I'm still here for you," Abby said wrapping Serena in a hug and Serena was grateful for that fact every single day.

After a week of just texting each other Nate walked into the diner and Serena flew into his arms so fast Abby swore that she saw smoke.

"I missed you too," Nate said chuckling, Serena didn't say anything she just held onto him tighter and kept her face buried in his shoulder. "So I actually just came to see you before my meeting but from tomorrow we should be back to our usual breakfast dates," he said and Serena snorted, did everyone besides her think that her serving him breakfast in the mornings was a date?

"What time's your meeting?" Serena asked separating herself from him for a moment to look at his face.

"In about 10 minutes so I'm already late," he told her grinning. "Do you want to come over to my place later for dinner, because I really missed you and I don't think I could wait till tomorrow."

Serena just nodded and hugged him again, he gave the best hugs. Nate furrowed his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Abby who just rolled her eyes and shook her head to let him know that her friend was just being clingy. "Ok, I'll see you later, text me the address."

"I will, bye," he said kissing her quickly before running out to his cab and waving as he left.

"I feel like I missed something," Abby said coming to stand next to Serena who was staring happily at the door Nate just went through. "That was very comfortable for someone who had supposedly just gone on 2 dates."

"I …" Serena didn't know how to explain herself, something changed and she didn't even feel it changing until Nate walked through that door. Their messages were always very general, it was friendly but nothing that would indicate more, and so were their talks when he came to the diner, even if they made horribly obvious flirty eyes at each other. But when she saw him she couldn't help herself, she had to be in his arms. "I don't know."

"This is so exciting," Abby said clapping her hands together and Serena could see the plans forming in her eyes. "I better be your maid of honor."

* * *

"I always thought this was hotel," Serena said when Nate led her into his apartment.

"Well technically it is," Nate said and Serena looked up at him confused. "Chuck, Henry's father, bought this place and turned it into a hotel a couple years ago, there are 5 suites that are reserved as apartments and this is one of them."

"That is amazing," Serena said walking over to the window that covered what should have been a wall and looked out at the city. "Do they live here?"

"Not right now," he said bringing her wine to her and standing next to her to look out at the view. "Blair's mother left her an apartment when they left the city, somewhere there," Nate said pointing to a building in the distance. "So they're deciding if they like living there or if they'd prefer 'The Empire'."

"Must be nice," Serena said softly looking out at the tall buildings.

"So tell me about you?" Nate said and Serena furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, letting him take her hand and lead her to the couch. "About your life."

Serena sat down and took a sip of her wine and looked back out the window.

"You can lie if you want," Nate whispered, leaning closer to that his arm was on the couch behind her head and his body was right next to hers.

"I don't want to lie to you," she finally said looking into his eyes. When she didn't say anymore Nate dipped his head to kiss her lips and then cleared his throat.

"I grew up right here on the Upper East Side, I'm an only child, I lived a fairly stable life," he said and Serena smiled at him to carry on. "When I was in high school, my father was arrested for fraud and everything went a little crazy."

Serena took his hand in hers but didn't say anymore, she could see it in his face that this hurt him.

"My mothers family reacted as all old money families would, they disowned my mother and I, my fathers family didn't really exist, so we lived in our seized townhouse, without electricity or water or anyone knowing that our bank accounts were frozen for months until Chuck realized when was happening and loaned us enough to get out of being homeless. My mother ran back to her family and distanced herself from my father but I couldn't forgive those people for what they did, so I stayed in the city and ended up here," he said looking around the room. "I owe alot to Chuck and Blair, they were like my parents when my real parents abandoned me, which is really unbelievable if you knew them when all this was happening."

"They sound amazing," Serena said, it was hard to imagine someone who came from old money having to go through so many struggles in life. "Do you have any contact with your parents?"

"I see my mother whenever she comes into the city," he said looking out the window. "I don't hear from my father much, he was released 2 years ago and disappeared, I get cards now and then but I don't hold out any hope."

"I'm sorry," was all Serena could say, leaning in and kissing Nate.

"That is all very far in the past now," he told her smiling sadly against her lips before pulling away. "Do you want to eat? I got pizza."

"My favorite," Serena said laughing as he jumped up and grabbed the box, he put it on the table in front of her and opened it up.

"I can't cook to save my life and I really didn't want to dress up to go out," he said as an apology for not taking her anywhere special for this date.

"This is perfect," Serena said smiling gratefully at him and taking a piece of cheesy pizza. "You are perfect."

"How's your brother?" Nate asked as they ate.

"He's doing ok, he's coming home next month," she said with the biggest smile Nate had seen from her. "It'll be the first time I see him since I sent him off to collage."

"You two seem close," Nate observed.

"He is my pride and joy," Serena told him, biting her lip as she thought of her little brother. "We had a hard life but he made it worth it."

"What is he studying?" Nate asked and Serena shook her head and laughed.

"I would be lying if I told you, some engineering thing," she said taking a sip of her wine and looking over at Nate. "My dad left us when Erik just started school, my mother tried for a while to be present but she ended up leaving too a few weeks before my 15th birthday, Erik was only 10, my ex father in law is the only reason I got to keep my brother and not be put into foster care or something, he covered for us at school and other social events until I was old enough to be my brothers guardian, he and my mother go way back so he felt like he owed it to her to take care of her children."

Nate took her glass from her and put it next to his on the closed pizza box as he moved closer to her.

"I started working as soon as the law allowed, it wasn't enough but with his help I paid for Erik and me to go to school and kept the house I grew up in," Serena told him trying to gauge his reaction to her life story. "I got close to his son and daughter during that time and ended up falling in love, Dan was eccentric, he spoke too fast and too much and had all these ideas and books, as soon as we finished school he proposed and we were wed, so to speak, the campus he's in has a housing scheme for families going there at a reduced rate so it saved us some money, we weren't ready for marriage but it made things easier, I sold my parents house and I was saving to send Erik to whatever college he wanted to go to but it didnt matter because he got a full scholarship to the university of his choice, by that time, Dan had re-met his childhood friend and our marriage was just a piece of paper, so I moved out, used my savings to get my own little shoebox, he filed for a divorce and here I am. "

"Do you want to study?" Nate asked after a few moments of silence, running his hand up and down Serena's arm, hoping to be of some comfort.

"I don't have the money for it so I didn't want to even think about it," Serena said pressing her lips together. "When I was a child I wanted to be a doctor, but that dream has changed."

"To what?" Nate asked snaking his arms around her waist and letting her rest her head on his shoulder as they both looked out into New York.

"Anything that can pay the bills, maybe get a bigger place for Erik and I to live," she said sighing softly. "I'm comfortable at the diner, the pay is good, the people are nice and the owners don't care what we do or how long we work as long as people are being served and no-one complains."

"Blair has a position open in her company that I think you would be perfect for if you're interested," Nate mentioned carefully and Serena pushed herself up and squinted at him.

"You're not going to have her make up this position to help your struggling girlfriend," Serena said her pride taking over as she started to get angry.

"No, this has been available for a few weeks now," Nate said quickly and then smiled. "You're my girlfriend?"

Well," Serena paused, deflating. "um, you didnt ask but I thought," she was cut off when Nate kissed her and smiled.

"I'm sorry for not asking," he said grinning like a fool. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Serena beamed throwing her arms around him. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied matching her smile. "This smile looks good on you."

"You're good for me," she said giggling. "And you've just reduced me to a giggling school girl."

"I could deal with that," he said softly kissing her again.

* * *

"So it's official?" Abby asked and Serena nodded. "And you told him everything? About Dan, about your parents leaving, about Rufus?" Another nod. "And he knows that Erik is the most important person he needs to impress?" this time she got a glare. "I'm just making sure."

Before Serena could respond Abby squealed and gathered her up in a big hug. "I'm happy."

"I know, I can see, I'm so excited," Abby said when she released Serena. "He's going to ask you to marry him soon and you have to say yes, and then you can finally see how that marriage with Dan was child's play, this is the forever one, I can just feel it."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves we've barely known each other that long," Serena said leaning on the counter and looking out at the customers in case someone needed something. Nate had meetings that morning but he would be back on schedule from the next day.

"He's been coming here almost every morning for the past 2 months, you slept at his house last night, you know each other plenty," Abby said wiggling her eyebrows as Serena blushed. "Now all you got to do is meet the parents, he needs to meet baby Erik and its a go."

"His parents are as involved in his life as mine are," Serena mumbled and Abby winced. "His best friends are the ones to meet."

"And when is that going to happen?"

"Tonight actually," Serena said wringing her hands nervously. "They 'demanded' that he bring over the person keeping him from them."

"They sound pleasant," Abby said carefully, looking up when her name was called.

"You don't know the half of it," Serena grumbled following her friend.

* * *

"Relax," Nate said taking Serena's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "They have no reason to dislike you, you're perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," Serena said smiling tightly as she watched the numbers change in the elevator. They were going up to Blair and Chucks apartment for dinner and the only person Serena could safely say she was excited to see was baby Henry, but she didnt know if he would be awake at this hour.

"We're here, breath," Nate said cupping her face and making her look at him. "Breath."

"Nate, is that you?" a female voice called happily as they exited the elevator. Serena looked around at the high ceilings and marble floors of the foyer and felt the panic set in even more, these people were richer than even she imagined. She barely got her bearings when Nate was tugging on her arm so they could move into the next room which happened to be the sitting area and where a brunette woman was walking toward them.

Nate let go of her hand for a second to hug the woman as Serena stared open-mouthed at the incredible house she was standing in. "Blair, I'd like you to meet Serena," Nate said, his voice, bringing her out of her stupor and she smiled softly at the shorter woman. Blair gave her a once over and smiled tightly which put Serena even more on edge. "Where's Chuck?"

"I'm coming," a deep voice boomed from the stairs. "Your Godson chose the worst time to throw a tantrum," he said and Serena smiled at little Henry, who looked quite pleased with himself.

"Bring him here darling," Blair said holding her hands out for her son.

"Chuck, this is Serena," Nate said introducing them and Chuck smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that's stolen my best friends heart," he said smirking as both Serena and Nate turned a deep shade of red. "Come, dinners almost ready."

"No," Henry squirmed holding his arms out to Serena and struggling to get out of his mothers arms and into hers. Blair raised an eyebrow at her toddler and nodded at Serena when she asked if it were ok to take the boy before holding her arms out for Henry to jump into.

"Hi," she said tapping his nose and Henry giggled and snuggled up to her, resting his head at the crook of her neck.

"Well Henry approves," Chuck said an amused smirk on his face as he led his frowning wife into the dining room.

"You good?" Nate asked smiling at how relaxed Serena had become since Henry went to her. "Ignore Blair, she just gets testy when there's another female around, she'll come around ... eventually."

Serena didn't say anything, she just took a deep breath and nodded as they followed the other couple to the dining room.

* * *

Meeting Blair and Chuck was terrifying for Serena, while Chuck only asked a few questions before deciding that she met his expectations of someone Nate should be with, his wife grilled Serena on everything, refusing to make anything easy even when the boys around the table loved her, even the housemaid Dorota seemed to like Serena.

Meeting Erik was significantly easier on Nate, the teenager was weary at first but as soon as he saw the blinding smile Nate put on his sisters face he warmed up to the lawyer.

"I like him," Erik said when they were sitting on the couch later that evening, after Nate had left them. They were watching a rerun on the TV when he turned to her to let her know his thoughts. "I think he'll take care of you."

"He has been," Serena said reaching out to take her brother's hand, it was true, Nate was doing everything he could to make her life easier, Serena refused to be a charity case so there wasn't much he could actually do but he did whatever she allowed and he just made her extremely happy. "He's been incredible Erik."

"I wanted you to get back with Dan, I was hoping that the both of you would come to your senses and make up before the divorce went through," Erik said and Serena looked down at her hands. "But after today I'm really happy you didn't, he's in love with you."

"He is?" Serena asked with wide eyes, she knows that she's been feeling strongly for Nate since he first took her out but she was too afraid to call it love in case he decided she wasnt worth it and left her, she had to protect her heart.

"He is," Erik confirmed with all the wisdom his old soul carried. "And I know that you are in love with him too, but you're too scared, he isn't Dan, none of us would have thought Dan would do what he did but you and Dan got together for survival, you and Nate are in love, there's the difference."

Erik smiled knowingly at his sister, kissed her forehead and then went to bed, leaving her to ponder everything that he said.

* * *

With Erik's words hanging heavy on her mind, Serena was quiet the week after when Nate took her out again, he let her and her brother have a few days alone without him before Erik jetted off to collage again.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Nate asked, they had just had supper and they were walking down the road toward his apartment. "You ok?"

"Hmmm?" Serena was startled out of her thoughts when Nate spoke, she smiled gently at him and threaded her fingers through his. "I'm just thinking about something that Erik said before he left."

"You miss him," Nate said bringing her hand up to his lips. "Just say when and we'll go see him."

"What?"

"I'm serious, it's not a long flight, we can leave Friday and be back Sunday," Nate said grinning.

"You would do that for me?" she asked stopping and staring shocked at her boyfriend and suddenly whatever Erik had seen was glaring her in the face, he loved her. "You would take me to visit my brother for the weekend."

"I don't think you understand Serena, I would go to the ends of the earth for you," he whispered and Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes and disbelief on her face. "I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you."

"I love you too," she said, tears sliding down her face as she kissed him. "You and your silly big words."

* * *

"Could you stop glowing," Abby said blocking her eyes. "Seriously, I need sunglasses around you."

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend and sighed as she lazily wiped down the counter. "You need to stop being so dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic, but I see a change in you child," she said putting on her best fortune teller voice. "What did lover boy do? Oh did he propose?"

"No," Serena said, if she rolled her eyes anymore they would roll right out of her head. "But he did tell me he loved me."

Serena had to block her ears when Abby screamed, luckily if was that part of the day when there were barely any customers and the ones that were there knew her insane friend. "Did you say it back? Please tell me you said it back, if you didnt say it back you better have a good reason and Dan isnt a good reason."

"Of course I said it back," Serena whispered with a smile and Abby squealed again. "Would you stop that?"

"But what i've predicted is coming true, just wait, soon you'll be moving in and then he'll propose and you'll get married and have pretty babies and the life I always wanted for you," Abby said clasping her hands together and staring dreamily into the distance as she usually does when talking about Serena's future with Nate.

"Oh be quiet, what about you and Rodger, what have you decided about your future?" Serena said and Abby smiled conspiratorially. "What?"

"We're going to start trying for a baby," Abby said laughing when Serena attacked her with a bear hug. "He just got his big promotion, the paper work is almost done, we have a big enough house now all we need is the little baby to fill it up."

"I'm so happy for you," Serena said and both girls had tears in their eyes, Serena knew how much Abby wanted this and how much Abby's husband wanted them to wait until he had a secure position at work but it was finally happening. "Oh, I'm going to spoil your kid so much."

"You're making me cry," Abby said laughing and wiping her eyes. "Let's wait till I'm actually pregnant before doing that."

* * *

Serena smiled at Nate as he played with baby Henry, throwing the boy in the air and making him giggle. They were in their new apartment, Nate had decided that he was tired of living off his best friends and he moved out, taking Serena with him. No matter how many times Chuck reminded him that he was one of the biggest reasons the Empire was what it was and it was as much Nate's as it was his, Nate was adamant that he and Serena needed their own place where his best friend had less control over the staff. Serena found the joke odd and Blair was actually the one who explained that Chuck had no boundaries when it came to Nate and the staff at the Empire reported everything to him even if Nate asked them to keep it quiet which caused a couple of unpleasant moments in the past.

"You really love him don't you?" Blair asked standing next to Serena and watching her 2 boys make her baby laugh. Blair had started to warm up to the blond, they weren't shopping buddies yet, but they were civil to each other now.

"I do," Serena said, a warm feeling settling in her tummy.

"You know when he first told us about you I thought you were a gold digger," Blair said and Serena gasped and went to defend herself when Blair stopped her. "His last girlfriend Sage was and Nate was just too trusting and kind to see it or stop it, he's told you about her I'm sure," Blair asked and Serena nodded, Nate had told her about past relationships but he was too nice of a person to badmouth his ex girlfriends. "I ended that relationship before she managed to weasel the van der Bilt ring onto her finger, I'm happy to see that my meddling wont be needed with you."

"Thank you, I think," Serena said, that was about as close as an acceptance as any with Blair.

"I think that ring might make it's way onto your finger soon," Blair smirked and Serena paled, she hadn't known Nate more than half a year and his best friend was already planning their wedding, well hers was as well but that was a joke. "Try not to break his heart."

Blair was calling the boys for lunch by the time Serena had time to process her words. Nate caught her eye and winked and Serena blushed and made her way to the kitchen, it wasn't going too fast was it? Her divorce was finalized over 6 months ago, Dan was getting married in 2 weeks and she and Nate were happy, she was happier than she thought she could be, but was she ready to be married again so soon, was Nate even that serious about her.

It only took Serena a look around the house they had just moved into to realize that yes, Nate was that serious about her. "Hey, everything ok?" Nate asked when he noticed her standing still in the kitchen with plates in her hands.

"Hmm? Yeah, i just had a strange thought," she said shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Nate narrowed his eyes but shrugged and took her plates from her and leading her to the dining area. Serena smiled when she sat down, she was having a lot of strange thoughts that day, but the best one was that yes, she would say yes if Nate asked her to marry him and she didn't even care that it wasn't that long, he was perfect and she loved him and she felt like she knew him forever, she certainly hoped he'd stay with her forever.

The morning of Dan's wedding had Serena giddier than she had ever been, she was up before the sun was fully in the sky, drawing lazy patterns on Nate's bare back, her sheet clutched tightly to her chest although she'll never know why, Nate had seen all of her and he'd probably prefer if she never covered up when they were alone.

"You're awake early," he mumbled sleepily with his eyes still closed. "Didn't I tire you out enough last night?"

Serena blushed and leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Why would I sleep when I could stare at you in all that time?" Serena asked and Nate grinned and opened one eye to look at her.

"I hope you know how creepy that sounds," he laughed pushing himself up to kiss her properly. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning," she sighed settling herself back against the pillows squealing when Nate grasped her around the waist and pulled her so her back was pressed to his chest and his nose could nuzzle her neck. "That tickles and don't go back to sleep, we have to get ready."

"For what?" Nate asked gripping her tighter when she made a move to leave.

"The wedding," she whispered and Nate released his grip and picked his head up.

"That's today," he asked and she nodded. "Who has a morning wedding? When we get married its happening at a reasonable time."

Serena turned to face him and gave him a megawatt grin, sticking out her left hand with the van der Bilt engagement ring on her finger. "I can't believe you proposed."

"I can't believe you said yes," he said kissing her and then jumping out of bed. "I'm going to shower, want to join me."

"Then we'll never get ready on time," Serena said laughingly and Nate made a sad face before making his way into the bathroom.

Serena settled herself back onto the pillows and smiled as she remembered the night before, Nate had gotten her to dress up pretty so they could go out for a fancy dinner and then take a long walk in the park, finally stopping at a pond where the lights were twinkling and the string quartet in the background was playing one of her favorite songs and she turned to Nate to ask him what was happening only to find him on one knee with the ring blinding her and him telling her that even if they haven't known each other that long, he's completely in love with her and there's no one else he'd rather be with so will she marry him. With tears in her eyes and a frog in her throat she managed to choke out the right word, pulling him up to kiss him senseless before dragging him back to their apartment to have her wicked way with him and show him how much she loved him.

"And that look?" Nate asked strolling out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and raising an eyebrow at her, Serena cocked her head to the side to appreciate her fiance and got giddy at the thought of the word rolling through her head. "If you start something now then we'll never get there in time."

"I hate that you're right," Serena said lazily, getting up to kiss him quickly before he could touch her and she became putty in his hands and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

The wedding wasn't a big affair but it was so Dan that Serena couldn't help but smile wistfully at it, she and Dan spoke about getting married again and having a proper ceremony during that sweet spot in their relationship where they were together and happy and this was exactly what he had described to her. Their actual wedding all those years ago, was just signing papers in front of a judge and a special dinner with their closest friends and family.

The bride was unconventional in how she dressed, the music and the decorations was so far from what Serena had imagined for herself, even back then, that she wondered to herself how she ever thought she and Dan would last by their clashes in tastes.

She was still wondering about her life with Dan and how different it might have been if money and circumstance hadn't been as much of a problem as it was for them when Nate slipped his hand into hers and threaded their fingers together pressing a kiss to her temple asking if she was ok, she smiled and squeezed his hand back to let him know that she was fine.

The few friends that Serena had met before the ceremony started couldn't stop staring them and Serena knew that it was all because of Nate, when she first got the invite she knew that they were expecting to pity her or feel sorry for her coming to her ex's wedding, they didnt expect to be feeling jealous of her.

"Rufus, this looks lovely," Serena exclaimed when she found her ex father in law.

"Serena, thank you for coming, it's so good to see you again," he said pulling her into a hug, he had been such a huge part of her life after her mother left but she never faulted him for not contacting her when her marriage to his son fell apart, she was guilty of not making an effort either.

"Erik apologizes for not being here but he is in the middle of his exams," Serena said and Rufus smiled and nodded holding her in front of him to see if she was ok. "And this right here, is Nathaniel Archibald, Nate this is the person who made sure I didn't lose everything, Rufus Humphrey."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Nate said with a smile tucking Serena into his side and shaking the older mans hand.

"From what I see I'm handing that job over to you," Rufus said nodding his head to Serena's finger and she blushed and pressed herself further into Nate's side. They didnt tell anyone that they were engaged but she refused to hide her ring and let them assume. "Take care of her, of both of them."

"I plan on," Nate told him before Rufus asked about business and the men started a conversation that Serena checked out of completely, detaching herself from Nate just in time for a head of blond hair to slam into her and skinny arms grip her in a tight hug.

"You left me," she complained as soon as she let go of Serena to glare at her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Jen," Serena said, of everyone she had to leave behind Dan's father and his sister, Jenny were the hardest. Jenny was Erik's age so Serena saw her as a little sister and they bonded over everything Serena couldn't with Erik. "I'm sorry."

"I know, V is fun but she's not you," Jenny told her pulling away and getting introduced to Nate as well. "He's so hot," she whispered to Serena and stared at Nate with red cheeks. "And you're marrying him?" At Serena's nod she stared at the both of them open mouthed. "Wow."

"Close your mouth kiddo," Serena said laughing, Nate was still talking to Rufus and not paying attention to them so she would have to tell him about Jenny's crush later. "Are they happy?" Serena asked, she spoke to Dan mainly through lawyers, they told everyone they parted on good terms and for the most part that was true but they also had a few fights when Serena found out about Vanessa that was far from good.

"They are," Jenny confirmed with a sad smile.

"Don't look like that Jen, we're all happy, it'll work out, you'll see," Serena said smiling, she had those words ready for Jenny since the divorce but only now did she truly believe it.

Congratulating Dan and Vanessa and introducing them to Nate was awkward at first especially with so many eyes on them, watching how they would react to each other but after a moment Dan and Serena smiled at each other and they knew that they weren't meant to be together and holding onto any bad feelings was just going to make them miserable.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked as they entered their apartment, Serena kicked on her shoes and looked up at him as he fiddled with his cuffs.

"Better than I expected," she said blushing and looking down at where the ring sat on her finger. "And it's all because of you."

Nate used a finger to tilt her face up to look at him and she pressed her palms to his chest, "I love you."

* * *

With a very heavy heart Serena quit her job at the diner, the owners were sad to see her go but they knew she couldn't be a waitress forever and without a higher position to put her into she decided it was best. Leaving Abby was the worst thing for Serena but she didn't feel too bad about it because after Abby had practically brought the roof down when she saw Serena's ring she told her friend that she was moving to another state.

"With Rodgers new position came the added responsibility of the other branch so he thinks it would be better to just move closer instead of travelling there so much," she confessed as they wiped down tables together for the last time. "So the baby plans are put on hold again, but only until we're settled in."

"I still wish you didn't have to leave," Serena mumbled as her friend pulled her into another hug and squeezed her tight. "I wouldn't have made it if I never met you."

"You would have been fine, just remember to invite me to the wedding and I should be Godmother to at least one of the many blond babies you have," Abby grinned and Serena rolled her eyes. "I won't let you forget me, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you."

* * *

"What are you going to be doing now that you aren't at the diner anymore," Blair asked suspiciously over lunch. Since the engagement, Blair and Serena started spending a lot more time together, if they were going to be such a huge part of each others lives, they might as well be friendly.

"Nate suggested that I go back to school now that I have the time and I'm not worried about where my next meal is coming from," Serena said stabbing at her salad, she tried not to let herself get too upset by Blair's line of questioning, she knew that the brunette was fiercely protective of him and she was still afraid of someone getting through her defenses and taking advantage of him. To be honest she was scared that letting him take care of her the way he had was taking advantage of him as well no matter how many times he reassured her that it wasn't.

"Have you ever thought of modelling?" Blair suddenly asked and Serena raised her eyebrow. "You have the face for it and certainly the body, you know how to walk in heels without making a total fool of yourself, now all thats left to see is if you can strike a pose wearing some very dramatic clothes and makeup."

"I'm sorry, what?" Serena asked, was Blair asking her to be a model.

"I have been looking for someone to be the face of my next line for a very long time now and you just ... fit, I'll need to see you in some of the clothes first but if you're interested," Blair said leaving it up in the air as she watched Serena process her question.

"You're asking me to model for you," she asked and Blair nodded once. "And this isn't because Nate asked you?"

"Do I look like someone who would do what anyone else asked me to, even Nate?" Blair scoffed, almost insulted. "No, I'm asking because I want you to 'audition' if you may, for me."

"Yes," Serena said with wide eyes. "I can't say no to that."

"Great," Blair said smiling and signalling their waitor. "Let's go."

"Now?" Serena asked and Blair glared, handing the waiter the money and dragging Serena away.

* * *

"You look exhausted," Nate laughed when Serena collapsed face first onto their bed after washing her face.

"Why did I ever agree to work with Blair," her muffled voice asked and Nate rubbed her back soothingly. "She's a slave driver."

"I can't disagree with that, I also warned you," Nate said amused and Serena groaned. "S?"

"Just let me sleep," she mumbled as Nate continued to run his fingers up and down her back and to her sides making sure to hit her ticklish spots until Serena picked her head up and glared at him. "Just can't let me have a moments peace."

"Not when I havent spent much time with my favorite person and everytime I see her she's too tired," Nate said as Serena pushed herself up and into his arms so she could kiss him properly. Once she agreed to work with Blair it had been photoshoots and fittings and press and make-up and work-outs and Serena barely had a moment to herself let alone any time to really spend with Nate. "You know if you weren't enjoying this modelling thing so much I would have made you quit."

"I'm sorry," she said running her fingers through his hair and letting her fingers rest on the back of his neck.

"I know, Blair sent Chuck to explain that she needs me to be a good boyfriend for 2 months and then you're all mine again," Nate chuckled and Serena rolled her eyes.

"There's just so much that they need me to do," Serena groaned dropping her head to Nate's chest, after the initial few months, Blair would only need Serena to come in once in a while for little projects and the rest of the time she could do whatever she wanted. "I feel terrible for putting our wedding on hold, I really, really want to marry you."

"I know love, I really, really want to marry you too," Nate said rubbing her back soothingly. "Erik is coming back next month, do you want me to get Chuck to convince Blair to relax the schedule so you can spend time with him?"

"No," Serena said laughing, the only person to ever get Blair to do anything was Chuck and sometimes only just barely. "Erik actually has his own plans for the first half of the month and then i'm sure you can keep him occupied until I'm done."

Nate furrowed his brows, he liked the younger boy and Erik did give Nate his blessing before he proposed to Serena but he had never actually spoken much to him or spent time with him when Serena wasnt around. "I'll be working, but if he doesnt mind tagging along to the firm then I don't mind."

"My two boys," Serena said smiling gently, Erik had been the most important person in her life for so long, that it was strange that now any time she thought of that position, Nate shared it as well.

"Oh I know," Nate said suddenly and Serena giggled, sometimes he was such a child. "I could get Erik to help me with the wedding plans."

Serena frowned, those were her plans, no-one not even her brother was allowed to steal those from her. "You're joking arent you," Serena deadpanned when she caught the highly amused look on Nate's face. "Why am I marrying you again?"

"Because you love me," Nate said dropping her back to the bed and hovering over her, letting his fingers wander. "And because I can make you gasp like this."

Serena gasped and gripped Nate's shoulders. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"You know I don't have any problem with this but two guys at a cake tasting is a little weird," Erik said as he and Nate sat at the table surrounded by wedding decor as they waited for the lady to bring cake samples out. "Where is my sister anyway?"

"Working," Nate grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face a couple times, when he joked about getting Erik to help him with the wedding plans he really didnt think it would be an option. "Blair said it was an emergency, I don't even know what a modelling emergency is, oh and its about to get weirder."

"How?" Erik asked but as he spoke he caught sight of Chuck in a bowtie with baby Henry on his hip entering the store. "You called backup?"

"He's excited," Nate said rolling his eyes. "Even if I said no to him coming here he would have came, as a matter of fact I think I did say no."

"Three guys and a baby, I'm sure we can make a comedy show from this," Erik said laughing at his soon to be brother in laws dejected face. "Hi Chuck, Henry."

"Little Erik," Chuck said and Erik frowned, he hated being called little but Chuck insisted on teasing him. "Nathaniel, don't look so upset, Blair said they'll try and make it before the cake arrived."

Nate shot him a look to say he clearly didnt believe him. "I still don't understand why I couldnt reschedule."

"If you're going to have a fussed up face the whole time then you should go back to work, let Erik and I do it," Chuck said and Nate narrowed his eyes, his best friend was enjoying this way too much. "You know we're going to make the decisions anyway."

"No you will not," Serena's voice came from behind them as she and Blair walked into the store. "What is everyone doing here?"

"You're here," Nate exclaimed jumping out of his seat to kiss her, only a wolf whistle from Chuck and Erik clearing his throat made them break apart. "I thought I was going to go crazy."

"We're helping you make the right choices," Erik grinned looking up at his sister, the wedding was going to happen before he left for his second year of college so the rest of his time at home was spent getting to know Nate and his friends and planning his sisters wedding, one where money meant nothing, Erik couldn't even describe how relieved it made him that he didn't have to worry about his sister overworking herself at the diner to make ends meet, although with the wedding and then work schedule Blair had drawn up he was worried about her overworking herself anyway.

"I'm sure we'd manage," Serena rolled her eyes leaning down to kiss the top of her brother's head before tucking herself back in Nate's arms.

"You two blonds are so wrapped up in each other that you need us to make the decisions for you," Blair told them reaching out to take her toddler from Chuck.

"Did I tell you how happy I was to see you?" Nate said ignoring their friends and her brother and Serena laughed and patted his chest soothingly, how did he survive this meddling without her in his life.

* * *

Two days before Erik van der Woodsen had to leave for his second year of college he walked his sister down the isle and gave her away to a man he was proud to call his brother in law. After a lot of grumbling from Nate's side the couple handed over the planning to Blair and just showed up to their wedding to find everything exactly how they wanted it to be. The venue had high ceilings and twinkling lights and white roses covered the arch and the walls. The tables were simple and the seating arrangements left no room for arguments.

Serena had found her mothers wedding dress in the closet full of things she had from her childhood and let Jenny redesign the dress to fit her vision, Blair insisted on helping and was very impressed by the young girls talents. Nate's cousins daughter was their flower girl and baby Henry sprinted down the isle right into Nate's arms with the rings leaving Blair huffing and puffing as she tried to chase him in her heels.

Nate and Serena didn't stop smiling, even when she started to cry. Abby had to keep nudging her to speak when it was her turn because she kept losing herself in Nate's eyes and forgot to pay attention and the maid of honor had a hard time making sure Serena said the words to get married.

Erik was happy, his sister sacrificed alot so that he could have a normal life, he saw how much she struggled and he appreciated everything she did, he never thought he'd be able to do what she did if he were the older sibling, he was too selfish. But right now, seeing everything that Nate could give her and knowing that the man would never willingly hurt his sister he knew that she was getting everything she deserved and more, she was married to a man she loved, she had a job that she never expected but was excited for every time she went to work, she had new friends that were becoming as loyal as Abby and she was happy, Erik couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Jenny dreamily asked Erik as they watched his sister laughing as she was twirled around the dance floor by Nate.

"I do now," Erik smiled and held out his hand for her to dance.

* * *

 **A/N: I have been struggling to write a sequel to Paint me a Blue Sky for such a long time, every time I start I just don't know where I'm going with it and it's been driving me crazy, so when I pictured Serena working in a diner and randomly meeting this gorgeous man to whisk her away, I ran with it and it turned into this mammoth of a story that I really like and I hope you guys like it as well**

 **I don't know if I told you guys that I started a new job, one that's in my field of study and one that I enjoy a lot so that's been taking my time, I graduated last month so I officially hold my degree after a lot of hard work and lifes been good, not so much in the love department but you can't get everything you want and thats what fanfiction is for lol**

 **Are you guys reading any other fanfics other than NS? I started reading Harry and Hermione from the Harry Potter series, like obsessively, I re read the series recently and as much as Ron and Hermione are the couple I'm supposed to root for I just have this deep love for H/Hr , it seems none of my shipping couples are endgame except Leyton and Haleb lol**

 **Before this gets too long, please review and let me know if you enjoy it and how you guys are doing, if you dont have an account here and wanna talk to me, my Twitter handle is ffBikerChick101 (used to be niknakpaddywak3)**

 **Until Next Time (^^,)**


End file.
